Everyday Challenges
by MarryMeDiannaAgron3
Summary: A Rachel/Puck, Finn/Quinn, Blaine/Kurt story about their lives as adults and with chldren. Drama filled!
1. Chapter 1

**Everyday Challenges**

**This is a new story I'm thinking of starting centered around Rachel&Puck, Quinn&Finn, Kurt&Blaine, and all of their children. It will cover a lot of serious topics on life and love. Heres some background info on the 3 families.**

**Puckermans**

**Noah Puckerman**- 40, Runs a pool cleaning company, still the same Puck we love from glee just a little more mature. Will some unexpected temptation ruin him and his family?

**Rachel Puckerman**- 39, music teacher at a local middle school, Covering up for one of her kids, why?

**Beth Shelby Fabray-Puckerman**- 24, Med student. Pucks daughter with Quinn. She was raised by Shelby until the age of 5 when Shelby died from stage four breast cancer. The glue that holds her famillies together but what about her?

**Abigail Barbara Puckerman**- 18, high school senior, bit of a wild child. Best friends with Diana Hudson, use to date Jeff Chang.

**Moses Noah Puckerman**- 14, freshman, quiet and reserved but what is with his new found temper?

**Sarah Lynn Puckerman**- 8, 3rd grader, sweet, apple of her parents eyes

**Hudsons**

**Finn Hudson**- 40, owner of Burts Autoshop, great family man

**Quinn Hudson**- 40, home decorator, has the perfect life, husband and kids, but why so sad?

**Beth Shelby Fabray-Puckerman**- 24, Med student. Pucks daughter with Quinn. She was raised by Shelby until the age of 5 when Shelby died from stage four breast cancer. The glue that holds her famillies together but what about her?

**Dereck William Hudson**- 19, Freshman in college, doesn't like all the pressure his dad puts on him to live out the dreams he never got to. Very close to his sisters.

**Diana Lucky Hudson**- 17, high school senior, very much a tomboy but not to her mothers liking, openly gay and crushing on her best friend Abigail.

**Caroline Michelle Hudson**- 10, 5th grader, smart but doesn't like to show it. She senses something is going on with her family, wha is it?

**Hummel-Andersons**

**Blaine Anderson**- 38, journalist/activist, happily married...for now?

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson**- 39, wedding planner, same romance driven Kurt

**Jacob Brian Hummel-Anderson**- 16, junior in high school, very much of a jock, arrogant and not much of a defender to his dads openly gay relationship. Will that change?

**Jennifer Marie Hummel-Anderson**- 16, junior, mini version of Rachel in high school. Not as close to her twin brother as she use to be until he became a star for the basketball team. The subject of a lot of bullying because of her dads, and the fact that she is president of Glee and Celibacy Club.

**This is just a idea I've had floating around for a while. Do you think I should continue with the story? I also will have pics of what the kids look like on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt 1**

"Goodmorning my beautiful Jewish Queen" Puck whispered into his wife's ear as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"After all these years of marriage you still manage to make my heart jump" Rachel says putting her arms around the man she loved.

No one could of ever imagine Rachel and Puck would be married with children. He was the bad boy jock and she was the choir show tune girl in high school. They've been together since college. The pair dated for a little in high school but Rachel wasn't into Puck then as she was Finn Hudson. They got in contact again at a college party in New York. Drunk and horny, she gave herself to him that night and I guess you can say the rest is history.

"So are the kids up yet" Puck questioned.

"Moses left for school already, Sarah is upstairs getting her things together so we can go and Abby never came home last night" Rachel said the last part with a sigh

Noah eyes became wide.

"What do you mean she never came home, did you call Quinn and see if she stayed with Di?" asked Puck with a bit of annoyance and concern in his voice.

"Yeah Diana never made it home as well, but Abby did text me around 12 saying she was staying out and not to wait up" Rachel finished.

"She knows the rules, home by 11 on school nights. What are we gonna do with that girl Rach?"

Rachel looked at her husband and shrugged not really knowing what to say.

Just then little Sarah came running down the steps, she immediately ran into her fathers arms.

"Daddy!" she squealed "I didn't get to say good night to you last night" She pouted.

"I'm sorry baby I got tied up at work, but I promise to tuck you in tonight okay" Puck kissed her nose as he put her down.

Rachel loved their bond. Puck was an amazing father she couldn't be any luckier.

"Okay baby girl say bye to daddy so we can get you to school" Rachel annonced.

"Bye daddy see you later"

"bye my precious jewish princess" Puck kissed the top of her head then leaned into Rachel and kissed her too.

When they left Puck noticed his phone going off. He looked at the screan and sighed pressng the ignore button. He then headed upstairs to take a quick shower.

E.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jennifer Hummel-Anderson is in the choir room going over some of the lyrics for a new song she wanted to perform in Glee today. She stops what she is doing when she hears commotion outside the room. When she goes out there she notices two jocks, one being her brother, messing with freshman Moses Puckerman. Moses was small for his age getting his height from his mom.

"Hey leave him alone" she yelled.

"shutup Jennifer, just mind your business and go back to singing or whatever you were doing, loser" Jacob shot back.

"hmm I wonder how long you'll be punished if I were to tell our fathers what your doing to poor Moses" she smirked walking closer to them.

Jeffrey Chang the other jock snickered at the mention of Jacobs two fathers. It was obvious that Jake wasn't comfortable about it. He had an image to live up to.

Jacob glared at Jeff and he immediately stopped and decided to leave the sibilings alone. Moses on the other hand was still cornered in so he decided to just stay put unless told other wise.

"screw you Jennifer! Your threats don't scare me!." he demanded at her.

"why do you continue to be someone your not just to fit in, our fathers did not raise us like this and I bet if they knew how ashamed you were of them it would break their hearts." she stated back.

Jacob lets Moses go because he didn't want him to hear any of what they were talking about.

"what the hell Jen? It doesn't have anything to do with you! Why do you constantly ride my ass?" he shouted

"because like it or not your my twin brother and I know the real you and this is not you" she responded with concern

Jabob stared at her for a second then stormed away. Jen sighed and went back into the music room to finish what she was doing.

Diana woke up as the sun was hitting her face, she became alarmed when she didn't know where the hell she was, so she sat up quickly regretting it as her head almost popped off her head.

"Fuck!" she said as she held her head.

She noticed her best friend Abigail sleeping beside her. She smiled at how peaceful she looked, but quickly pushed it out of her head. So she began to gently shake Abby.

"Abs wake up we gotta head out" she whispered in her ear

"But I don't wanna go to school mom" she groggly replied.

Diana laughed

"Come on our parents are gonna kill us for not coming home last night they are probably going insane."

"Okay okay I'm getting up."

Abigail sat up and wiped the drool from her face.

"Eww" Diana stated in disgust.

"Yeah, well bite me" she replied

Diana was about to reply but was interupted by an older guy walking into the room.

"Did you girls sleep well? I bet yous have some pretty nasty hangovers" he finished with a laugh.

He looked to be in his mid twenties. Abigail and Diana met him at a bar the night before and he told them about some free weed they could smoke if they came back to his place.

"Umm hi..." Abigail trailed off letting him finish.

"Oh, Jason. It's Jason" he smiled at them

"You girls sure do know how to party" he complimented.

Abigail smiled at him and Diana just nodded.

"Well we better get going, thanks for letting us stay here" Diana began

"Oh pleasure all mines let me give you my number if you ever wanna party again" he said with a dirty smirk.

After they left they decided the best place to go was Abigails being as nobody should be home. She froze when she seen her dad car in the driveway.

"Fuck, he is not suppose to be home" she stated

As they were contimplating on what to do next, they heard the garage door begin to open so the pair hid behind a bush. Puck walked out and hopped into his car backing out of the driveway. As they decided it was all clear they quickly ran into the garage before it could close.

"So, are you hungry?" Abby asks Diana

"No I think I'm just gonna head home and face the music and get it over with. I will text you later if I'm not completely dead" she jokes

They say their goodbyes and Abby heads upstairs to take a nice long shower.

E.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quinn is straighting up the kitchen when she hears the front door shut. She walks over to the door and sees her 17 year old daughter attemptig to be quiet. Diana freezes when she sees her mom staring at her.

"Ummm I can explain" she says more as a question

"You bet your ass you can explain. Do you even know how worried I was about you?" Quinn questions.

Di just stands there silently.

"Well go on" Quinn demands

"Me and Abby went to a friends party and had a little too much to drink so we decided to just crash there. Sorry" She gets out in one breathe.

Quinn studies her face and can tell she isn't being 100 percent truthful.

"Lucky for you, your father doesn't know you never came home and I would like to keep it that way. But you are grounded for two weeks. School and back, no contact with Abby either. Am I clear?"

"yeah mom" Diana says as she runs up to her room.

She takes out her phone to text Abby and fill her in on the punishment. Quinn opens the door and holds her hand out.

"aww mom come on, not my phone" Di whines.

"Hand it over" demands Quinn.

Diana reluctantly does as she is told.

"Can you please get out since you insist on ruining my life!" says Diana

Quinn glares at her but walks out willingly. She chuckles when she hears the dood slam behind her.

"Oh the joys of raising a teenager" she chuckles

Quinn puts her daughters phone in her bedroom dresser as the house phone begins to ring.

"Hello"

"Mom! How are you?"

"Beth Fabray-Puckerman its been way too long since I've heard your voice. Forgot about your poor old momma I see"

"very funny mom hows the family?"

"Derecks doing good in his first semester at OSU. Football season starts soon and Finns very excited for him. Caroline is good as well, she made the honor roll on her first report card. I say we have another future doctor or lawyer on our hands."

"and Di?" Beth questions

Quinn sighs.

"What trouble did her and my other sister get into this time?"

"hmmm where do I begin...she has a chance of already not graduating her last year and school only started a few weeks ago, she skips school constantly and insists on wearing those damn boys clothes, oh oh and she decided to just not even come home last night at all. Her and Abby are a handful. You should really talk to them" Quinn finishes frustrated.

"I'm coming home next weekend. I have something I want to tell you guys. I will talk to them then. Maybe they just need their big sister around"

"yeah I'll say"

"So how have you been mom?"

Quinn is quiet for a moment really thinking of how to answer the question.

"Mom?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I"m doing just fine. Don't you worry about me"

"I"ll always worry about you momma. You know that"

Quinn gets a little teary eyed.

"Look mom I have to go. I've got some rounds to make. I will call you soon on my plans for next weekend okay." informs Beth

"Okay sweetie. Love you"

"Love you too mom, give everyone my love"

"Sure will"

And with that Beth hangs up. Quinn feels a rush of sadness come over her. She calls someone.

"Are you at home or work? Okay be there in 10 minutes" she ends the call.

Quinn fixes her make up then grabs her coat. Before she leaves she makes sure to check in with Diana.

"I have errands to run for a few hours, You better be here when I get home" she glares at Di.

"Yeah whatever" Di responds back.

Quinn rushes out of the house and into her car. She drives off with only one destination in mind.

E.C~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**How do you like it so far? Thats just a little insight of where the characters are at now. As I said before this story is heavy on the drama. I know some characters weren't in this chapter but I promise they will be in the next one. I will try to update this story every week. So please review. I'm always open to ideas **

**xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is not a chapter. I'm just letting everyone know that I will be continuing this story. My apologies for the very long hiatus, I had a lot going on but I'm ready to get this story out. I have big things coming ahead. Thank you for your patience it will be worth while.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Again I am sooooo sorry for the long hiatus. I had a lot going on and didn't have time to write but here is the much long awaited chapter.**

Finn rushed into his home stripping off his work boots. He had the biggest smile on his face. Today he received some good news and he wanted to share it with his beautiful wife.

"Quinn! Baby! You won't believe my good news. You will be proud of me sweetie. Babe this deserves a little celebrating if you know what I mean."

He smirked to himself while walking into the kitchen to see his 17 year old daughter in boxer shorts and sports bra and a half eating pop tart in her mouth.

"D, What are you doing home? Why aren't you in school?"

"Home for an afternooner with mom. Wanky wanky." she says raising her eyebrows.

"Finn laugh at his daughter. She reminds him so much of Santana.

"Stop hanging around Santana's huh. Where's mom?"

"She had to run errands. She has actually been gone awhile now….so whats the big news?"

"Well I wanted to tell Mom first but since she is not here, We are opening another Burts Auto Shop in Columbus and Cleveland!"

Diana jumped up to hug her father. She was very proud of him.

"Dad! No Way! That is awesome. I'm so happy for you. Mom will be too."

"Thanks honey." he walks over to the fridge and grabs a beer.

"When Burt gave me the shop I knew I wanted to make him proud. I just really wish he could be here for this" Finn sits down at the table. Diana walks over to her dad and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"He is always with you daddy. I miss Granpa Burt too and I know her is so proud of you, like we all are."

Finn holds his daughter and smiles. He doesn't know how he created such a wise daughter. She must get it from Quinn he thought to himself.

"Have you told Uncle Kurt the news yet?"

"No I should though. I will now." He got up to walk to his office in the front room. "and we will be discussing why your not in school when I get off the phone. I did not forget about you skipping school today young lady" with that he disappeared.

Diana huffed then walked back upstairs wondering where the hell her mom could be.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````As Jennifer walks into her house she hears her fathers in an heated argument.

"When was the last time we did anything together just us two Blaine? You barely touch me anymore. Are you not happy? Is it me? Is it someone else? Tell me I can take it." Kurt demands

"Kurt…I"

Before he can finish the pair hear their son bursting through the back door and head right upstairs slamming his door as usual.

"I have to go. I will be back for dinner. I promise." Blaine walks out the door passing his daughter.

"Dad whats going on?"

"Don't worry honey, everything is fine. Help out daddy, I have an appointment I have to get to."

Blaine leaves. Jenny walks into the living room and sees her daddy wipe at his tears and plaster a fake smile. He hated for Jacob and her to see him upset. He always had to put on a brave face and pretend like everything was perfectly fine. Truth is she has notice the issues in her family but everyone seems to just ignore the problems and keep a fake smile. Jacob is barely home and when he is he's up in his room. She hasn't seen her parents smile or laugh together in so long. She knows something bad is brewing for her family. She just really hopes they can get through it.

"Daddy…are, are you ok?" she asks softly.

"Psshhh yeah no need to worry that pretty little head of yours, its nothing I can't handle. Go tell your brother dinner will be ready in an hour and I expect him to eat with us tonight."

Jennifer nods and goes to walk past her father.

"Jenny. I love you, you know that right?" he asks her.

"Of course daddy. I'm here for you and Dad. I love you too" she hugs him.

"I don't want you to worry about us, we are the adults and you are the kid. You shouldn't have to deal with any of our problems ok?

She nods then walks upstairs. As she reaches the top of the stairs she hears the house phone ring and hears her father answer it. She knows its her Uncle Finn because she hears him say so. Rap music can be heard as she makes her way down the hall. She knows its coming from Jakes room from around the corner. She knocks but gets no answer so she opens the door herself.

"What the fuck. You need to knock!" Jacob yells over the music.

Jenny walks over to his iPod and turns it off.

"Dinner is in an hour" she states calmly.

"Whatever I'm not eating here I have plans tonight.

"Daddy says you have to and besides would it kill you to eat diner with your family once in awhile?" she asks.

"Yes it does when I have more important things I'd rather do." he counters back.

"Come on Jake, there is something major going on with dads and I think a normal family dinner will be good for them.

"There is nothing normal about two faggots attempting to raise kids and.."

Before he can finish Jennifer slaps him clear across the face.

"How dare you! How dare you use that word in this house towards our fathers who love and care for you. I don't know what is going on with you but this mean pig headed monster you are becoming is not my brother!" Jennifer yells.

"Whatever get out my room!" Jake

Kurt comes into the room hearing all the screaming from downstairs.

"Hey you two what is with the yelling match?"

"Ask her. She is the one who just slapped me" Jacobs points at Jenny.

"Jennifer! Is that true? We do not use physical violence in this house young lady. What would make you slap your brother?" He asks

Jennifer stares at her brother still clearly upset at him. She then looks at her father and knows she can't hurt him. She releases a breathe.

"He, he….." she looked back at her brother.

"….it wasn't nothing I started it Daddy" she looked back at Kurt."Sorry Jacob" she stated looking her brother straight in the eye then proceeds to walk past Kurt and to her room.

"What was that all about. What did you do?" Kurt turned to ask his only son.

Jacob huffed then grabbed his letterman jacket.

"She slaps me and its my fault? Typical. She is the "Golden Child" after all." He brushes pass his dad and out the front door with Kurt close behind yelling his name.

"Jacob get back here. Jacob Brian, look at me when I am talking to you!"

Jake stops without turning around. He grabs the door knob and leaves without saying another word. While he is outside he makes a call.

"Jeff. It's Jake, count me in" he hangs up his phone and walks down the street.

Rachel is playing music on the family piano. She begins to hum along to the keys. She hears footsteps behind her and smiles softly to herself.

"Noah?"

"How do you do that? How do you always know its me?"

"Because you shuffle your feet when you walk and I know your scent anywhere" she says without turning around and still playing her music.

Noah walks over to her and begins to slowly massage her neck.

"mmmhhhmm….what are you doing home already?" she asks sensing something is wrong.

"I umm I wanted to come home and be with my sexy ass wife" he whispers in her ear softly.

Rachel shivers. She melts so easily around him.

Noah picks her up and begins to carry her upstairs. Rachel squeals.

"Noah Puckerman what are you doing? Sarah will be home shortly and I have to get dinner ready!"

"I just miss being with you. I came home just for you baby" he pleads.

Something about his tone is off. And Rachel thinks she almost sees remorse in his eyes when she looks in them.

"Noah, whats wrong something is wrong"

He puts her back down in a sitting position. Then rubs his head frustrated.

"A man can't just come home and make love to his wife when he wants!"

Rachel flinches when he yells. She becomes instantly speechless.

"You know what forget it. Don't bother cooking I will pick up some food for dinner" he leans down and kisses her head softly then leaves.

Rachel sits there totally stunned. She doesn't know what to think. As she gets up she sees that Puck left his phone on the piano. She sees Quinn calling him so she answers it.

_"Hello? Quinn is that you?"_

_"Rachel!? What are,,,,Hello?"_

_"Did you need to speak to Noah. He just left he is getting dinner. I can have him call you back as soon as he gets back"_

_"Umm that is fine I was just ummm calling to let him know Beth will be coming home this weekend"_

_"Oh how great! I've missed her. Well I will be glad to let Noah know and I will tell him know you called"_

_"No! I mean he doesn't have to call me back its not like its important or anything. I just was letting him know but now you can let him know so thats that, look Rach I have to go, talk to you later.."_

_"Hold on, Qui..."_

"She hangs up before Rachel gets a word in. Rachel looks at the phone confused about the conversation she just had with Quinn. I mean they were never friends in high school but they have gotten a little closer over the years. Some may even call them friends.

Abby comes into the study and sees her mom sitting in deep thought.

"Mom you ok?" Rachel looks up at her daughter.

"Abby…yeah, we need to talk young lady. Your father and I have gone over the rules. You may be 18, but you're still in school and living under our roof so you will make it back home for curfew. This is my last warning young lady. Understood?"

Abby looks at her mom and nods.

"Yeah sure. Sorry about last night."

Rachel opens her arms and Abby comes and sits in her lap. She may be 18, but she got her height from her mom so she fits right in them perfectly.

"I worry when you don't come home and send me sketchy texts like that. You may legally be an adult but your still my baby"

Abby snuggles into her mother and only nods. They sit silently just holding each other for a while.

"By the way have you seen or heard form Moses at all today." Rachel asks her daughter.

"Yeah he's up in his room I think"

"They get up and Rachel begins to walk upstairs. She hears her son on the phone so she knocks.

"Moses, are you in here?" He doesn't enters his room and he jumps up fast."

What do you want?" he demands

"Escuse me?" Rachel asks.

"I said what do you want, if you don't want anything then stay out of my room!" He yells before lightly pushing her out.

Moses slams the door in her face and locks in shock decides not to do anything right away and thinks its best to just wait for him to cool off. She also thinks she better not let Noah know because something is seriously up with him and this would just add to it. Little does she know its only the beginning to a rough road

**A lot of drama is making its way into the lives of some Glee characters if you couldn't tell. This chapter was a little insight on some of the major story lines to come. I'm sure a few of you can figure out where I'm heading with some characters. I also tried to play on some of the characters relationships with their respective parents because that also plays a huge role in this story. I've already gotten some of next chapter written. So be on the lookout for that. Also next chapter will focus mainly on Noah and Quinn. I think I've hinted enough on what may or may not be going on with them. Please give me feedback. I love to hear from you guys. Thanks everyone who have bared with me. Much love.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**By the way if you like this story, I have a new story in development based off the One Tree Hill characters and show. I'm actually accepting character applications for that one. Just click on my profile to submit one it is called "It's Home"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I know a few of you are worried about the whole Puck and Quinn thing. I promise there is a reason for it all. Just stick it out with me. I did say in the beginning that this is a drama filled story. It is gonna be a little darker and heavier than the regular show. This chapter is all about Quinn and Puck and will give a little insight on what is going on with them. Please keep the reviews coming I very much enjoy the feedback, good or bad. This chapter is gonna be a little different than the others. Enjoy.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I've been married to Finn for 20 years. We have 3 beautiful children together. He supports us, he loves us, he is faithful and honest. We have made such a wonderful life together. Why am I not happy. I always knew I'd marry Finn. It was a roller coaster to say the least. Finn has always been a grounding force in my life, until Rachel I was positive we were meant to be together. Then I got pregnant with Beth. For a while I was in a weird place. I was going mad. Finn and Rachel were together, Puck was screwing every girl in Lima. My entire life was going to shit. I was no longer the Quinn Fabray. I was preggers the former skank. I decided to get out of Lima and applied for Yale which I got in. Finn broke up with Rachel and left for the army. I really don't know what happened to Puck around that time, but we all were going our separate ways.

Our first holiday vacation from school we all came back to Mckinley like we promised. Well some of us with the exception of Kurt, Rachel and Puck. Finn and I did a lot of catching up during that time. We fell in love all over again. We secretly dated for the rest of that semester and by my sophomore year of college we were living together in Connecticut. It was amazing. When Finn asked me to marry him, for a minute I thought about Beth and Puck, and the life I could of had with them, but in front of me was a man, who give or take, I've loved since I was 15. Deep down I always knew Finn and I were end game. We became pregnant with Dereck quickly after the wedding. I was in heaven. My life couldn't get any better. I got the call from Puck my last year of school that Shelby had died. He told me that Beth had been staying with him in Lima for a few days and Rachel had been helping him out. He told me he and Rachel had slept together after my wedding and have been on and off for a while.

I hadn't seen Beth since she was 2. Now she was a 5 year old confused little girl. Supposedly Shelby had cancer and had already been preparing Beth. She listed Noah and I as her legal guardians. Puck made it clear that if I didn't want to help raise Beth I didn't have to, he understood. All it took was one look from my bright blue eyed baby boy to know that I had to go back to Lima. Thats what we did. I got the shock of my life when I seen Rachel. She was already 7 months pregnant with a wedding ring on her finger. They got married after Rachel became pregnant at a Justice Of The Peace. A part of me was upset. Upset that she was somehow taking my life. I then realized I took hers first.

We raised Beth together, Noah and I with the help from our spouses. Our lives continued to go on. One day Noah called me in the middle of the night. I automatically assumed there was something wrong with Beth, she was almost 12 at that point. I woke up startled asking if everything was ok. He began to cry and I began to freak out even more. He then informed me that he had been drinking all night and he was downtown. He and Rachel got into a huge fight about something I can't even remember. He said he needed me. I kissed a confused Finn and told him to go back to sleep and he did. When I found him he was getting into a fight with a biker guy. When I finally got him to get into my car, and we parked in front of his home, he took the keys out of my hand. He wasn't ready to go in just yet. We sat in silence for a while. I looked at him. He seemed so broken, so sad. He then began to tell me he was a terrible father and husband and that he didn't deserve Rachel. I disagreed with him. I grabbed his face so that he could look at me. I told him he was the best father and I was so proud of him. Then he did something I wasn't expecting at all. He kissed me and I found myself kissing him back. I stopped him because my senses finally caught up to me. We sat in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. He got out the car without looking at me or so much as a word. He walked into his home. The home that his family was in. I drove the few blocks to my home and climbed into bed with my husband. Finn unknowingly grabbed me and brought my cold body closer to his warm body so that my back was to his front. He asked me where I went and I told him to sleep that I would tell him tomorrow. I grabbed his arm and wrapped it around me like the security blanket it has always been for me. To say I didn't sleep that night is an understatement. Puck and I didn't speak about it again for a while. We act like it didn't happen at all.

The next time It did happen was Beth's sweet 16th. As they sang happy birthday to her my eyes began to water. I was having a moment. I looked up and Puck's eyes were on mine. He was looking right through me as if we were reading each other's minds. We were the only ones who understood what this day meant to each other. I walked off as I needed a few minutes to myself. Hearing a knock at the door, I let whoever know I would be out soon. The door opened anyway and Puck walked in. He asked me if I was ok and I lied and said yes. I tried to walk by him and he blocks my way. I beg him to let me go because It started to get intense and I knew I had to get away from him. He flashed me that Puckerman smirk and I hit him on his chest laughing. We erupt into full on laughter. For what I don't know. He then reminds me I have a 16 year old and calls me old so I smacked him again. After the laughter dies down he thanks me. I ask him why and he says for giving him Beth and we hug. As we pull apart our lips somehow find each other. This kiss is different then the first one we had in the car a few years back. This one is lot more rough. He picks me up onto the counter and begins sucking on my neck. as i open my eyes I can see our reflection in the mirror. Terrified I push him off and walk out of the bathroom.

I avoided him for the longest time after that. I made sure we were never alone and that everything we talked about was Beth-centric. It worked for the longest. Until now. Now I'm laying here. In bed more confused with my life now at 40 then I was at 16. I don't know what I regret more. Sleeping with him or the pain I will unleash unto to our seamlessly perfect lives and families.. How we became these people is unbeknownst to me. I feel like the Quinn who cheated on her boyfriend with Puck from high school all over again. I hate myself now because of that. I'm guessing Puck feels the same because he got up and left. After the realization of what we just did hit him he got up, grabbed his clothes and stormed out. I don't blame him for leaving me the way he did. We just messed up big time. I get up and grab a quick shower before I get in my car to drive around. The quilt becoming apparent. I try to call Puck but instead of him answering, Rachel does. I pull over and cry because I don't know what to do now.

**There it is. I know I will have a few angry reviewers. This is only the beginning of the shit hitting the fan. I originally had a whole other chapter about to go up but I kind of like this one better. I originally was gonna do this chapter from Puck's pov too but I thought Quinn's was more needed. If you think I should do a chapter on how Puck is feeling and what he thinks I ****will. Please let me know what you think. I really enjoy the feedback. I pretty much know how I want things to play out but if anyone has any ideas feel free to let me know. Next chapter will go back to its original dialogue and contain different stories. Again don't forget to review. 3**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**So let me begin by saying thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the feedback and take them in account. With that being said I feel like I should clear up a few things so that we all are on the same page. **

** Puck and Quinn cheated on their spouses and that will be played out within a few chapters. I will try not to make it seem unreasonable, the consequences they will face but as I said in the summary, Finn/Quinn and Rachel/Puck are end game. They always have been from the beginning for me writing this.**

**2. The whole Abby and Diana friendship may or may not evolve into something more. My first intention was to get them together but I've had people say that may be a little weird or just not right. I'm still deciding on that.**

**By popular demand this chapter will be all from Pucks point of view. I know a lot of people are looking for a solid explanation of why they did what they did and I promise that will all be cleared up in the future. So this will take place right after Puck leaves after his encounter with Rachel. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I remember one day in glee club, right after everyone found out I was the father of Quinn's baby, the entire club wouldn't talk to me. They were all team Finn. I couldn't blame them though. Finn was and still is a better guy than me. I was a screw up then and I'm a screw up now. The only person who wasn't as pissed at me as everyone else it seemed was Rachel. Which I assumed was just a guilty conscious for snitching I'm pretty sure she told Finn for her own personal reasons but she sat next to me when everyone else wouldn't. As I was walking down the hall one day I heard someone singing in the auditorium. I walked in and right on stage was Rachel (of course) singing her little heart out. Her voice is the type to just draw in your attention. No matter what you're doing or going through, her voice is the type to make you want to stop and listen. Even when she is done you can't help but want more. It still does to this to me till this day. I would sneak in and just listen to her sing, almost everyday for weeks. At that time Rachel being on that stage singing was my peace of mind for a while. Quinn had just shared with me the news that she was giving up Beth. who were we kidding. I knew couldn't keep Beth but a part of me really wanted to. I was angry and losing control of my emotions when I heard Rachel singing again. I snuck into the auditorium and sat all the way in the back. I cried like a baby. Rachel noticed me and kept singing. She looked me right in the eyes and sang, to me, for me. Like she knew her voice was somehow healing me. After she was done, she gave me a half smile then walked away. Just like that. When I got home I tried to find the perfect song to sing to my growing daughter. I know it might sound stupid but I was hoping to heal her from the lifetime of confusion knowing Quinn and I had to give her up. We performed Beth by Kiss in glee club the next day. Rachel and I never spoke about that day, but every time I try to pin point an exact moment when I fell in love with Rachel, I always go back to that day in the auditorium.

After we graduated, I was lost for a long time. Everyone had plans and goals. I lived in California for a little working odd jobs here and there. I found out I had a half brother so I moved back to Lima to get to know him. After awhile I became restless again. I met up with Santana and she told me about her plans to move to New York. She said she would be crashing with Kurt and Rachel. Hearing Rachel's name peaked my interest a little. I asked if I could come with and she didn't see a problem. Seeing Rachel gave me a feeling of strength I never knew I had. That first night we went to a NYADA party. We had a little too much to drink and next thing I remember was Rachel blabbing about how she is over Finn and she is glad she can move on now that he is with Quinn. I wanted to get her too shut up about Quinn. Just the thought of hearing her name brought back memories too rough to handle. So I did the only thing I could think of and kissed her. She looked at me in my eyes the same way she did that day in the auditorium and next thing I knew we are back at her apartment. Before things could get to out of hand I asked her three times if she was sure. Rachel got up and walked over to her record player. She played a song that sounded so familiar to me. She looked at me nervously waiting for me to get the hint. It took me a minute but then my eyes opened wide. It was the song she sang to me in the auditorium a few years back. I knew that night that it wasn't just sex for me. I knew deep down it was much more than I could ever understand. I ended staying for a few weeks, the best couple of weeks I've ever had. Needless to say it scared the shit out of me. I told Rachel I had to go even though she begged me not to. Rachel wasn't the type of girl to just hook up with, and I knew that. I wasn't in the right place in my life at the time to fully commit to her on that level. She understood and let me go, saying if its meant to be between us then it will be. A year passed before I spoke to Rachel again. She heard I was thinking about joining the Air Force and decided to pay me a visit in Lima. Seeing her again filled my heart up and I knew that this was what I wanted, she was what I wanted. Within weeks I found out she was having my baby. Abigail our first born together. Rachel gave me exactly what I had been missing for years. I did right and asked Rachel to be my wife. When she agreed I was ecstatic and heart broken at he same time. Like a part of me felt like I was betraying Beth and Quinn. Don't get me wrong. I love the hell out of Rachel. She healed me when I needed it most and gave me a new beginning I needed, but I couldn't help the fact that I had a past with Quinn that I never completely got over.

The morning we got the call about Shelby I was living in New York with Rachel. Beth was only 5. She knew of Quinn and I are her birth parents. I've gotten the pleasure of meeting Beth a few times when she was younger. Shelby specifically wanted Beth to be raised by Quinn and I and not by her estranged mother. I almost didn't call Quinn when Shelby died. I remember how nuts Quinn became that time she brought Beth back to Lima and into our lives senior year. I didn't want anything like to happened again because she had her life with Finn and their baby, and she was graduating college. Her life finally was picking up. I half expected her to stay far away from me and beth forever. The fact that she didn't hesitate to move her life back to Lima just for me and Beth blew my mind. This Quinn was different and I was eager as hell to get to know her. Maybe too eager. Seeing her with Finn and baby Dereck hurt a part of my heart not even I could understand. Quinn was my first real love. Getting over her was hard. I almost felt like I had a double life. I had Rachel and our budding family plus I had the family I've wanted since I was 16 with Quinn and Beth. That first year was an adjusting period for us all.

The first night I kissed Quinn my head wasn't in a good place at all. I had just lost my job and Rachel was on my case heavy because I started drinking again. I was stressed I had a family to support and didn't think I could. The only thing I remember about that night is being drunk off my ass and kissing Quinn. Honestly I don't know why I kissed her. I was expecting her to slap me or something but instead she kissed me back. I walked into the house and hopped in the shower. I needed it to sober me up. When I walked into our bedroom Rachel was sitting up in bed. She had been crying I could tell by her red puffy eyes. I slipped in bed and Rachel sat far from me, she almost looked afraid to look my way. When she did finally look over at me she burst into tears. I immediately grabbed her and assured her that everything was going to be alright. We stayed up that night talking, a lot. We talked about our fears and our dreams for the future. I love that about her even if sometimes I may make it seem like its a hassle. Rachel is the type of person who has to get stuff off her chest if its really bothering her. I almost told her about me kissing Quinn but I couldn't. The words wouldn't come out of my mouth. That night as I layer in bed holding my wife, I was thinking about Quinn and I's kiss. Over the years we never talked about it and what it meant at the time. Maybe we should have. Maybe if we had we wouldn't be where we are now.

Beth's sixteenth birthday was so important to Quinn and I for obvious reasons. Just the fact that my eldest daughter was the same age as her mom and I were when we gave her up was so surreal. She was a straight A student, so smart and kind, but importantly she wasn't pregnant. Yes she had a boyfriend, but Finn and I pretty much scared the hell out that kid. Poor guy he not only was meeting his girlfriends family for the first time but he had to fathers to deal with. We gave him the "we will hunt you down and kill you if you hurt her or violate her in anyway" talk. When we got done with him he was afraid to even hold her hand. Back to the point, Beth was everything Quinn and I weren't in high school and the fact that we got to raise her together and experience this moment together as a family was so important and special to me, Quinn as well. When I seen her walk away after we sang happy birthday I immediately followed after her. Something inside of me told me I should so I did. I found her in the bathroom wiping away her tears. I'm sure they were happy tears. I comforted her the only way I knew how, by making some crude joke about her age, but it got her to laugh, then I thanked her for Beth. The look in Quinn's eyes was pure happiness. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before, really happy. Everything in me was telling me to kiss her. She must of been thinking the same thing. The kiss became heated fast. It was filled by a hunger I've never experienced kissing Quinn before. I'm actually glad she stopped it when she did. When she walked out the bathroom. I sat in there for a minute. My mind was all over the place. I don't know what the hell was going on between Quinn and I but it obviously was becoming more and more intense.

As the years passed and our children grew, Quinn and I tried to keep a distance between us. When she called me out of the blue asking to meet so we could talk I agreed cause I knew it was time to talk about what ever it is between us. I was fully expecting to just talk. The talking led to kissing, the kissing led to sex, and I became the man I never in my life wanted to be. I love Rachel. I love my wife. I've been having this secret thing with Quinn for so many years and I always pushed it under the rug as its just emotions and its just Quinn. It was never suppose to come to this. I automatically feel like I'm gonna be sick and I just leave. I don't say one word to Quinn. What do I say? I just cheated on my wife and I don't know how she could ever forgive me.

I immediately go straight home with all intention to tell Rachel everything right then and there. I hear her beautiful voice singing and I can't help but just stare and observe her. The guilt is so overwhelming that I do the first thing that comes to my mind and its to kiss her. I just want to be with her and only her right now. I know what an asshole. Rachel knows me so well, she knows something is bothering me. She always could tell even when were kids. The fact that she is so concern for me makes me feel like more shit. When I yelled at her I was really yelling at myself. The look on her face broke my heart and I just needed to go. When I left, I went to the last place I probably should of been. A bar. I've been sober for 12 years but tonight that is all going to change.

**So there it is. As you can see HUGE drama is coming. Please review and let me know what you think. See you guys soon!**

**P.S the song Rachel is referring to is This Women's Work by Greg Laswell. His version of it is my favorite. I think its so beautifully composed. If you haven't heard it yet please do so.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
